Fraternization
by Flower in the River
Summary: A certain law has been repealed. Post manga/Brotherhood, some spoilers, very very Royai.


**If I owned FMA, this story wouldn't be a fanfiction. It'd be a canon scene at the end of the manga/Brotherhood. Come on, Arakawa, can't you indulge us Royai fans?**

* * *

><p>"Aah, Hawkeye, it's no good…I can't do any more paperwork or my hand will fall off…"<p>

The unmistakable sound of a gun cocking filled the small office in central, followed by the sound of papers being signed very, very fast.

"You brought the paperwork upon yourself, sir. You should have known how much paperwork would follow the rebuilding of Ishval."

"Yeah, yeah..." Mustang grumbled, running a hand through his already tousled black hair. Two years after the Promised Day, not much had changed. Havoc had returned to the team, though he was still on crutches and not yet back on active duty. He used the crutches as an excuse for why he got back so late from lunch, though it was rather obvious that he was staying back and flirting with a waitress at a restaurant he frequented.

Two years, and he _still _hadn't found himself a lasting girlfriend.

Mustang had been promoted to General, and Ishval was closer to flourishing than it had ever been. Fuhrer Grumman provided full backing for all of Roy's Ishval policies, making things move along much more quickly than was the norm in Amestris. All of Mustang's team had been returned to their former duties under him, and the dynamic had quickly returned to almost-normal. Fuery had gotten an invention patented and was a bit more confident than before, Falman was engaged to a civilian girl, and Breda began dating one of Havoc's ex-girlfriends (much to Havoc's dismay).

The only thing that hadn't really changed was the relationship between Riza Hawkeye and her superior officer, much to the dismay of their friends. After all, it was painfully obvious that the two were in love, despite how emotionless Riza seemed and how...erm, _frivolous _Mustang was with women. Everyone wished the two would just admit it, but no one dared breach the topic, for obvious reasons.

If one brought it up to Roy, they would be grilled. And not like he'd ask them questions. No, they'd be _grilled._

As for Riza, well...they'd look rather like swiss cheese. Except with more holes.

So no one brought it up, for their own safety, and the two continued the same way they had for years.

Until today.

"General, sir! Lieutenant!" The team burst through the doors, panting as if they'd run all the way back from lunch. (Riza didn't allow Roy to go to lunch, as he was so far behind on paperwork).

"What is it?" Roy asked, not looking up from his paperwork as Riza turned to bring him even more. "It'd better be important."

"Grumman did it, sir," Breda panted, causing Mustang to look up.

"Did what?"

"The fraternization laws, sir...they've been repealed."

The papers Riza was holding fell to the floor. Both she and Roy looked at them with identical looks of shock and disbelief.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, sir," Fuery spoke up. "They announced it on the radio during lunch."

Mustang stood up, scattering the papers on his desk.

"Sir-"

Riza was cut off as Mustang kissed her, his arms wrapping around her tiny figure. A moment later, her hands wrapped around him as well, the paperwork forgotten on the floor. The team quietly left the room, closing the door behind them.

Havoc hobbled over a few minutes later, having been left behind in the rush due to his slow pace. Taking in the other three male members of the team sitting in the hallway, and the noises coming from the room, he asked a single question.

"Does this mean he'll stop stealing my girlfriends now?"

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Havoc. You'll get a girlfriend...someday.<strong>

**Havoc: WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOMEDAY?**

**Me: Sheesh, you're like Ed when you call him short...**

**Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT A SNOWFLAKE COULD IMPALE HIM?**

**Me: CRAP! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?**

**Anyway...review please! You know you really really want to!**


End file.
